Sailor Moon Shorts
by White-Hexe
Summary: Random compilation of drabbles, most from my tumblr. Random assortment of genres/characters/pairings/styles. (T Rating for some suggestive Chapters)
1. The Bridge

Welcome to my shorts collection. These are all from my tumblr (smshorts). They are a random collection, mostly of requests that I receive via Tumblr. So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Title**: The Bridge

**Theme**: Slight AU/Drama

**Characters**: Usagi, Mamoru

He leaned over the railing staring into the river flowing below, his dark hair blowing in the breeze. It was quite wide and very deep; he could see the strong current moving quite fast. The boy took a shaky breath in, glancing around to make sure no one would witness what he was about to do. He was in a pretty secluded area of the city, and saw no one. Slowly he pulled himself onto the railing.

He looked again at the water below him. He needed to do this, he couldn't stand living anymore. Tears crept into his eyes as he thought about his parents; or what he remembered of them. The accident had happened when he was still quite young, shortly after his fifth birthday. He had no photos or any other mementos to remember them by. A social worker had been allowed in to grab some clothes and basics to take with him to the orphanage, but he himself wasn't allowed to even enter the home. One of his Uncles had control over all his parents' property and refused to give any of it to him. None of them wanted him, and so they handed him off for the state to take care of him. What was left of his family hated him, and he hated his family.

Not that life at the orphanage was any better. He was always a quiet boy, which didn't help him in the rough and loud setting he was thrust into. In the nearly ten years of living there he had made no friends, in-fact most of the kids thought him strange. He didn't know why but everyone seemed afraid to go near him. Even the care takers kept him at arm's length, only talking to him when necessary. He had little memories from before the accident so he couldn't remember if he had friends then; somehow he figured he didn't. He was alone.

He figured it was all the more reason he should jump. He had wanted to take his life for a while now, since he started overhearing some of the adults' call him 'unwanted' and a 'burden'. He had finally made up his mind and came here to carry out his plan.

He played with a zipper on his pocket, building his courage to jump. He wondered how cold the water was – it was only spring after all. He then decided it shouldn't matter; he hoped his death would be quick enough that he wouldn't have to feel the extremely cold water surrounding him. He then started to think about the rivers depth; would he hit the bottom hard enough to break a leg or his back? Or was it deep enough that the water would break his fall?

Before he could decided which option he would prefer, a small voice called out to him. "What are you doing up there?" He turned slowly, making sure not to fall into the rushing water below before he was ready. He didn't hear the girl walk up to him, but there she was, about three feet away from him, leaning against the railing he was currently standing on. Her hair was in little ringlets, two little balls on the top of her head. She looked much younger than him. She looked so innocently at him; He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"I…Leave me alone I'm busy!" He yelled at the girl, suddenly wanting her as far away from him as possible. She didn't budge from her spot though, and just continued to look up at him, her blue eyes shining.

"You look sad…" She said, reaching her hand for his, "Please come down."

The boy sighed, 'what an annoying girl… _She's never going to leave is she?'_ "I'm not coming down; I told you I'm busy! Now leave me alone little girl." He winced internally at his coldness towards her. He knew she was only being nice, and here he was being rude to her. He sighed again.

"What are you doing? Are you looking for something?" She asked, ever so innocently, not seeming to notice his harsh words before. "I can help you find it; my mommy said I have really good eyes." She started scanning the river below, as if she knew what she was looking for.

"I'm not looking for anything, go away!" He was getting really frustrated now. Tears again came to his eyes. He just wanted to get this over with, why was she making it so hard. He turned his face away from the stranger, trying to hide his tears from her. He felt so vulnerable around her, he didn't know why. He felt her hand grab his, very gently as if she were touching a wild animal. Her skin was soft and warm. This was probably the kindest and most sincere human contact he had felt since before the accident.

"Please don't cry…" She said; hints of tears in her voice. He finally turned to look at her, seeing that she was indeed crying. _'Is she crying for me? She doesn't know me? Why is she crying…?'_ Slowly he got down off the railing, the girl never let go of his hand the entire time. She wiped tears from her eyes with her free hand. "I don't like it when people cry." She admitted to him, pouting.

"I… I'm sorry…" Now on the ground he took a better look at the girl. She seemed to be older than he originally thought, probably about six. Her eyes, the tears now gone, looked back at him curiously.

"Are you still busy?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. She tightened her grip on his hand, her hand feeling tiny in his, even if he was only a few years older.

The raven haired boy shook his head, "No…" He was surprised by his own answer, but he knew inside he couldn't go through with his plan now. She was so innocent and clearly had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. He figured he might as well entertain her until she had to leave to go home or whatever.

She smiled at his answer, causing a small smile to reach the corners of his own mouth. She grabbed his other hand, starting to jump and pull him. "Let's go play! My favorite park is just over the bridge! It's a lot of fun. They have a slide and a playground. They even have swings!"

The boy couldn't hold his smile any longer, the girl's eagerness contagious. "Ok, just for a bit though."

The two ran to the park and played until the sun started to set. He felt a little weird playing with her, The girl's mother came to the park looking for her, and the boy watched the girl jump into her mother's arms. She was about to leave before the girl started making a fuss for her to put her down. The young blonde ran over, grabbing the boys arm with a panicked look on her face.

"We can play again right? I love playing with friends" She looked at him again with those large innocent eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. Could he? The center allowed kids to come as far as this park to play; that was how he had gotten to the bridge. But would he be around to play with her? What about his plan? Did she call him a friend? He felt all his resolve crumble as he stared at the girl latched onto him.

"Yes, we can play again."


	2. Confused

Here's another! This one is a Crystal Tokyo ficlet!

* * *

**Title: **Confused

**Theme: **Motherhood/Drama

**Characters: **Venus/Minako, Serenity/Usagi

Neo Queen Serenity sat on the lounger in her suite; Small Lady playing on a blanket on the floor. She was enjoying a nice Saturday morning relaxing after the past weeks festivities. Serenity smiled at the small child who beamed back at her mother; she couldn't believe it a year since she was born. A soft knock pulled the young queen from her thoughts. Putting the book aside she headed to the door, pulling it open a crack.

"Usagi… are you busy?"

Serenity smiled at the use of her old name and opened the door wider for the leader of her senshi. It was then that she noticed her red and puffy eyes; eyes that wouldn't look her in the eye. "Venus what's wrong?" She showed her into the suite, small lady squealing at the sight of someone new to play with. The two sat on the lounger, Serenity placing a hand on Venus's shoulder. She had never seen her so upset yet so calm at the same time.

"I… I'm scared…" the blonde admitted, looking down into her lap. Serenity was confused; the world was at peace, and if something were to happen Mars or Neptune would have had early warning – or at least she hoped.

"Tell me what's wrong, please? Minako?" At her old name she looked up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Just then Small Lady started screaming at the lack of attention she was getting. Serenity muttered a small apology and picked up her daughter off the floor, bringing her to the lounger. "Do you want to see Venus darling?" She cooed at the small child.

Small Lady reached out and grabbed Venus's arm, who jumped from the contact. She tried to smile, tapping the princess on her nose causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "I… I think I'm pregnant."

Serenity nearly dropped the child in her arms, "Really?" Venus just nodded her head, her gaze pulled back towards the floor. "Are you… are you sure?"

"I can't be certain, but I'm pretty sure… I'm afraid to tell Kunzite…" Tears started to well in her eyes again.

The princess safely in her lap, Serenity pulled her crying friend into a hug. "Why? I'm sure he will be ecstatic." She pulled out of the hug and forced her friend to look her in the eyes, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Are you suggesting I…? No! It's his, it could only be his… but we talked about it a few months ago and he said that we needed to focus on our duties protecting the royal family, not thinking about starting our own… I didn't tell him I had already quit using birth control… I didn't think it would happen so soon… He's going to be mad…"

"Minako, he isn't going to be mad. Surprised, yes; maybe even a little scared and flustered – but not mad. You can't keep it from him though, he needs to know…" Serenity brushed wet hair off Venus's tear soaked cheeks, smiling. "Have you talked to anyone else?"

Venus smiled slightly, "No, I came right here after I took a test and it came up positive. I knew you had the morning off and I knew you would be the best to talk to considering…" She looked down at the small pink haired girl squirming in her mother's lap, looking for something to play with. She started laughing but stopped, still staring at the princess. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mother too…"

* * *

This one had been a request, of someone else getting pregnant and talking with Serena. Hope you enjoy!

Please R&R!


	3. Studying

A cute drabble for all the Usa&Mamo fans out there! Enjoy!

Dissclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, only the words.

* * *

**Title: **Studying

**Theme: **Romance/Humor

**Characters:** Usagi & Mamoru

***Slight adult content, not graphic - just suggestive. Please don't read if offended by it***

Mamoru sat looking at his laptop. He removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was stuck; only about half way done his graduate thesis with only a few weeks left. He sighed and shuffled through his notes, trying to figure out where to pick up again. He heard movement behind him and put his papers down. "Finally awake, Usako?"

She wrapped her arms around him; he could feel her bare skin on his back. "It's Saturday, why do you have to do homework so early, come back to bed…"

"You know I can't…" He silently prayed she would release him soon. Much longer with her pressed up against him like this and he wouldn't get a thing done today. She finally did, walking back towards the bedroom door. Mamoru sighed; as much as he wanted to spend all day in bed with her, he needed to get this done. He wanted to – for her. He had made a promise to himself that once he finally finished Med-School and got a job as a doctor he would finally marry her and start a family; something he knew she wanted very much.

He looked up at the beautiful figure that was now leaning against the door frame in a pink robe, staring at him; a bright smile reaching her eyes. She glided past the couch where he sat and headed to the kitchen. Shaking his head Mamoru set back to work towards his paper but found it hard to stay focused. He heard her making something in the kitchen, probably tea, but he wanted to get up and see. Soon he found it impossible to focus at all and gave in. He stood up, resolving just to go to the kitchen for water, '_that's it Mamoru, just water'_ he told himself. He slipped in, heading straight for the cupboard, reaching for a cup.

"Want some coffee? It will help you write." She asked, handing him an already poured cup, an innocent smile on her face.

"He leaned over, kissing her forehead, "Thanks, Usa." He could smell her perfume lingering on her skin from last night. He sighed, "I really need to get working now though." She took a step back nodding as he headed back to his spot on the couch. She cleaned up the coffee maker and the toast she had made for herself, and headed to take a shower. She'd let him work, _for now._

Usagi emerged from his bedroom twenty minutes later, dressed to meet the girls. She glanced at the clock resting above the dining table; she still had just over an hour till she had to meet the girls. Mamoru was fully immersed in his paper; not even noticing that Usagi had entered the living room. She sat on the couch beside him; he still never noticed her. She turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. She kept glancing at him to see if he would look up from his work but he never did. '_He's really into it isn't he?'_ she thought to herself.

She turned off the TV, getting up off the couch and walked behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling him jump at the movement. "Usa…"

She leaned closer into him, her mouth brushing his ear, "Shhh… just keep working then… Ignore me…" Her mischievous smile reached her eyes as she felt him shudder under her breath, knowing very well what it did to him. He picked up his papers again attempting to ignore her but she continued her distraction. She placed kissing along his neck and around his ear, her hands still wrapped around his shoulders. He shuddered again, but this time he shoved all his paperwork on to the coffee table and stood up. It happened so quick Usagi nearly fell over at his sudden movement but managed to keep herself up.

Within seconds the roles were switched and it was Mamoru with his arms around Usagi, holding her arms down to her sides. He leaned into her ear, "You just don't give up do you?" he whispered, his turn to send chills down her spine. He ran one free hand down her side, a playful grin spreading across his face. "So…" He pressed his lips against her collar, forcing a gasp out of her, "how late will the girls let you be?"

He kissed her lips before she could answer, deepening the kiss immediately. He pulled her towards the bedroom, his thesis forgotten; for now anyway…


	4. Forgotten Birthday - Part One

This is the first in a little mini series. It was only going to be a one shot but people keep requesting a continuation. Here is the first part, following parts will come later (as I write them)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Title**: Forgotten Birthday

**Theme**: Humor/Drama

**Characters**: Usagi, Mamoru, & Others

Mamoru walked out of his physics lab, slinging his book bag over his shoulder whistling. It was his last class of the day; excited to enjoy the beautiful summer weather. Term finals would be coming soon but he still had time to relax and enjoy the nice weather. He decided to take a detour on his walk home and head through the park, taking time to enjoy the summer breeze and beautiful Rose Garden the park was famous for. It had always been his favorite park; it was right between his three favorite spots – His home, the Crown arcade and campus. He would add a certain blonde's house to that list if it wasn't for her raging father that waited on the doorstep every time he got near. Nope, that place scared the living hell out of him.

Thinking of the café and his girlfriend he decided he was a bit hungry. It was mid-evening now and he had only snacked between classes. Not wanting to head home quite yet, and hoping to maybe see aforementioned girl, he headed to the crown. Usagi had been pretty busy lately; he had hardly gotten to see her the past few weeks. He made a mental note to call her tomorrow and see if she could hang out.

The bells chimed as he entered the café, immediately heading to his favorite stool. Motoki looked up and gave his friends a funny look.

"There you are! Is you cell dead?" The blonde look almost worried, scared. Mamoru had forgotten about his cell; he hardly used it. Putting down his bag he looked around for it.

He sighed, "No I must have left it at home today. What's wrong? Why did you need to get a hold of me?" Mamoru took a sip of the coffee Motoki had just placed in front of him. His friend sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you talked to Usagi today…?" Motoki eyed his friend as Mamoru shook his head. "Seriously? You don't have plans? Did you even call her?"

Mamoru could see that whatever was wrong was really pissing his friend off. He knew Motoki was protective of Usagi but still… "She's been busy, what's the big deal?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? IT'S HER BIRTHDAY YOU IDIOT" His face was red now in anger, contrasting against his very light blonde hair. His hands slammed on the table, scaring a stunned Mamoru. "She was here earlier mopping around for a few hours as if she was waiting for you to come in. She left about an hour ago. I was texting you the whole time trying to tell you…"

Mamoru jumped up. "Wait, it's her BIRTHDAY? Oh my god… shit…" He took a huge gulp of his coffee finishing it off in record time. "I need to go, thanks for reminding me Moki!" Within seconds he was gone and running towards her house, slightly worried about her father waiting for him like he always was. He promised himself to always have his phone on his for now on.

Motoki just stood in the café watching his friend take off, shaking his head. "What a guy…"


	5. Playing Hooky

****A Cute short little one! The request was what my interpretation of Diana's mention of the King & Queen playing "Hooky" was... which I think is super cute.

* * *

**Title:** Playing hooky

**Theme**: Romance/Humor

**Characters**: Neo Queen Serenity/Usagi, King Endymion/Mamoru, & others

***Some minor adult themes***

Serenity sat at her vanity, placing her tiara in a pink wooden box beside her. Her public duties of the day were done but she still had a lot of paperwork and a few meetings to attend. She touched up her makeup and quickly dressed into a more casual but still regal dress all while reminiscing about when all she had to worry about was school and a few youma. Life was simpler when she was just Sailor Moon, and even simpler before Luna ever found her. Now she had to juggle being Queen to not just a Nation but a whole planet – and still be a good friend to her Senshi, and a dedicated wife to Mamoru.

He had taken becoming King better than she did. It was just in his nature. He dealt with more of the International and intergalactic relations and political issues while she took care of matters concerning the people she ruled over. She liked knowing she helped people, but it meant attending a lot of conferences and meetings. Finished dressing she straightened out her skirt, looking herself over in the mirror quickly before leaving her dressing room and entering her adjacent bedroom.

Luna was waiting for her, in Human form, reading from a small book. She looked up when she heard Serenity enter and bowed slightly. Serenity smiled, "What is next on the agenda today?" she asked.

Luna read the list out of the small book. "Next is a brief update with the Education Minister in your office, then a meeting with the Senshi. After that you have some paperwork to fill out but that's it for today."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "That's it? Goodness I need a day off…"

"You can't take a day off from being Queen; sure I can delay your meetings but you have to take care of stuff eventually…"

"I know, I know. You lectured me enough before I was queen I don't need you to lecture me now." The blonde sighed and headed out of her bedroom, her guardian trailing right behind her. Her meeting with the minister went well and she was finished with time to spare before her meeting with the Senshi. An idea popped into her head as to how to spend her little break and she jumped up from her desk. She exited her office and peeked her head into the room across the hall. Her husband's office was empty so she walked down the hall a bit. She cracked the door open just a bit and peered in.

He was there, sitting at the head of a large table with his four Generals around him. No one was talking but they were all reading through piles of papers that covered the table. Serenity opened the door further and silently entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Mamoru head the door close and looked up, seeing his beautiful wife standing there. His generals looked up briefly from their work but quickly got back to it – Jadeite giving the King a smirk. Mamoru placed the sheet he was currently reading on the table and took off his reading glasses, standing from his chair and walking over to his wife.

"Is something the matter? I thought you were meeting the Finance Minister?" He asked, leaning into her and keeping his voice low.

"It was the Education Minister, and I'm done." She looked up at him making the most innocent face she could manage. "I was wondering if you could help me with something though."

The King could see her trying to look innocent but caught a glimpse of mischievousness in her eyes. Smiling he looked back to his generals and cleared his throat about to speak.

"Just go, we'll keep reading through these. You could use a break anyway." Kunzite said, eyes never leaving the paper he was reading. Jadeite chuckled and Nephrite punched him lightly on the arm, giving him a brief glare before turning back to his pile of reports.

"Right, I'll only be gone a few minutes, I'll be back soon." The King said, pushing his wife out the door.

"Only a few minutes… I feel bad for Her Majes…" Jadeite was cut off by Nephrite who pushed the blonde off his chair. The men started arguing and Mamoru quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. Serenity bolted ahead of him, giggling. He smiled and glanced around the hall making sure no one was around before jogging after her. She had almost made it to her office before his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back towards him. She laughed loudly and he spun her around in his arms, pushing her against the wall.

"Shh, if Luna or Artemis comes out of their office we will get sent back to work for sure." He winked at his now blushing wife, "and that would ruin the fun wouldn't it?" Serenity mockingly locked her lips closed and tossed the key over her shoulder.

Mamoru smirked and started kissing her collarbone, surprising her by the sudden action. He made it to her lips and kissed her, her hands instinctively wrapping around his neck. He deepened the kiss as she pulled herself closer to him.

They finally broke for air a few minutes later and Serenity lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, his nose nuzzling into her soft hair. He didn't want to leave her just yet; he had been doing paperwork all day and really did need a break. He smirked, thinking of all the ways he wished to spend this little break with his wife. He lifted Serenity into his arms, causing her to gasp in shock, and carried her into his office, closing the door behind them.


End file.
